fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Adventure (video game)
Candy Adventure is a video game developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo for the Wii U. It is the first game in the Candy Adventure series. Gameplay The games are best to be compared with the Mario & Luigi and classic Final Fantasy series. Throughout the game you form a group with several other characters. The camera has a third person perspective on the player in the overworld map as they make their way through the areas. There can be several treasures found throughout areas that contain items. Enemies are also roaming through the areas, and when bumping into them you will engage combat in a special combat screen. The fights are turn based in a similar fashion as the classic Final Fantasy series. First a few members of the group will attack before the opponent will attack. However the opponents attack can be reacted on by performing actions, similar to the Mario & Luigi series. The opponent can do so as well, but how well they do that depends on the difficulty it is set on. Every character has a different set of weapons that can be upgraded/created at the laboratory of Professor Cacao. Syrup for health and Sugar for Mana. Money is earned upon defeating enemies and bosses with which the items can be purchased. In addition each character has a piece of clothing that can be replaced with a higher gear. Story For the full story see: Candy Adventure (video game)/Story Our story takes place in Confectionaria, the place of confectionery. The land is known for brining sweets to the earthly realm and having them taste as sweet as they can be. However a terror from other land, called Vegetaria, flew over to Confectionaria. She went by the alias of the Veggie Witch and released vegetables and fruits all over Confectionaria and overthrew King Glace. Somewhere in Confectionaria is a small village which, goes by the name Sweetville, lives a young 14-year old girl named Ginger Crust. Her father works at Muffin Man Inc. all the way in Delicioucity. She once went to his work and could create her own gingerbread man, whom she called Hansel. The gingerbread man became her little brother of sorts and lived in their home until he reached the age to become the apprentice of Muffin Man. He was now a year in practice and returned home for the summer at the same moment when Veggie Witch attacked. A carrot and a broccoli barged into their home. The carrot used some kind of spell which turned Ginger’s parents into lifeless gingerbread men, and took them away. Ginger and Hansel were hiding during this time and were determined to get their parents back. And so they ventured out. Holiday Events ''For all the holiday events see: Candy Adventure (video game)/Holidays '' Every year there are holiday events in Candy Adventure where Confectionaria changes a little bit, sometimes major, sometimes only small bits. These events usually last about two weeks and a new story is told inside of them. Once a story has been completed once, the following year they will return as normal NPC's to talk to. Setting The game takes place in the land of Confectionaria. One of the many lands that lies in the sea of food. It is here where all the sweets and snacks come from. It is also the home to several spices who kinda live in every continent of the world. Sweetville One of the many little villages scattered throughout Confectionaria. Sweetville is not a very well-known place but interested people often go there to see the Gingerroot Tree, the tree after which Ginger is named. The town gained more fame after Fennel became CEO of Muffin Man Inc. It is the starting place of the game and the hometown of Ginger and Hansel. Cotton Candy Forest A forest made out of cotton candy trees with small cabins scattered throughout it. It is adjacent to Sweetville and Chocolatown on the west and east respectively. At the northern side is a cliff that, when jumped off, leads to the Yoghurt Lake, and in the south is the regular sea. Part of the forest also envelops Sweetville. Chocolatown Chocolatown is a town known for being made out of chocolate. It is the home of the genius professor Moose, and the royal Cacao family that own a mansion just outside town. Everything chocolate related happens here as well as some caramel-related things. It is the home-town of both Ramon and Carmella. Gumdropolis Gumdropolis is a city ruled with the iron fist of Mayor Bubblegum. He may be very strict but is a reasonable and often stressed person. The city is known for being related to hard candy, bubblegum, taffy and toffee, and basically everything that ruins your teeth. It houses the best hospital in all of Confectionaria. Pastryplain If you’re a tourist visiting Confectionaria then Pastryplain is the place to be. It is a living and blooming plain filled with shops, cafes, bistro’s and restaurants all over the place. It usually is a very crowded place and people often go here to hang out with each other. Pastryplain is a large area, however the business part of limited to the centre of it, around the centre is a dry desert. Dessert Harbor If one leaves Pastryplain they will arrive at a small harbor that is known for its desserts that they retrieve from Sorbet Mountains, get shipped by Bento Valley and fish out of Yoghurt Lake. It is a small part, even smaller than Sweetville, but still a place many people come to visit, primarily because of Sorbet Mountains dangerousness. Sorbet Peaks If one were to continue from the Dessert Harbour, instead of crossing Yoghurt Lake to Delicioucity, then they arrive in Sorbet Peaks. It is a place where no one lives and only ingredients are taken from. It is dangerous because it often happens that parts of mountains break off, and because of the sheer cold. However there is a small tribe residing in the caverns where the ancestors of the Glace family come from. Yoghurt Lake Inside of Confectionaria is the Yoghurt Lake in which many fishes live. The place can be explored by hiring a boat and diving equipment from the harbour. Normally a boat goes from Dessert Harbour to Delicioucity but those were closed off when Veggie Witch invaded. There are little islands on the Yoghurt Lake made out of cereal. Delicioucity The largest city in Confectionaria. It is adjacent to the royal Frosting Palace where the royal family lives. Delicioucity houses the Muffin Man Inc. which is the main manufacture of pastries, cookies etc. It also has several restaurants and a large arcade hall. It is the most advanced and populated part of Confectionaria. Frosting Palace The home of the royal family is the Frosting Palace in Confectionaria. It is a large terrain with a huge front- and backyard which is open for commoners to visit. The palace is made out of frosting for the main part and also has many ice cream elements and cake elements to it. The castle has a large dungeon which is completely made of ice. It is the current home of Vanilla and Carmella. Snack Isle Between the cliff of Sweetville and behind the mountains of Sorbet Peaks is an island that goes by the name of Snack Isle. It is a secluded part of Confectionaria where most people don’t really want to go to. The main reason is because the food is called cheat food there and is salty instead of sweet and contains too much fat. It can only be accessed after beating the game. Characters Playable Characters Bosses Non-playable Characters Enemies Weapons Gallery Category:Original Games Category:Candy Adventure Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Open World Games Category:Role-Playing Games